A Day with Ricky
by theblindwriter95
Summary: In Do You Want to Sing Together xx, it's mentioned that Cedric and Sofia spent a few hours with Ricky. But how did it go?


A Day with Ricky

Summary: In Do You Want to Sing Together xx, it's mentioned that Cedric and Sofia spent a few hours with Ricky. But how did it go?

"Hi Ricky," Sofia cooed, taking the infant in her arms before holding him close. "I decided to give Mommy and Daddy a break today. With your big sisters singing their graduation song, wouldn't you want a break too?"

Ricky giggled, grabbing on a piece of Sofia's hair before putting it in his mouth.

"Now, Ricky, you don't want to chew on her hair," Cedric smirked. "We don't want you coughing up hairballs like your kitties."

"Oh, Mister Cedric, be nice to Ricky," Sofia smirked. "You know I offered to watch Ricky while Nell's helping make Elena and Gabby's dresses for their graduation."

"Don't remind me," Cedric muttered, "I've got that blasted graduation song of theirs in my head again! And now I know how Prince James feels about it!"

"It is rather annoying," Sofia admitted. "But we'll be away from it for a few hours."

"Thank you Ricky," Cedric smirked, seeing Ricky reach for him. "I see you have an instrest in magic! Maybe I'll make you into my second apprentice."

"Hey! You can't have a second apprentice!" Sofia pouted jokingly. "Ricky can't even walk yet!"

"That never stopped me from playing with Amber and James," Cedric smirked. He waved his wand, and smiled as sparkles shot out of it.

Ricky squealed as he tried to reach for them. He cooed in confusion as they faded when he thought he caught one.

"Don't worry, Ricky, Amber and James did the same thing when I cast this spell for them," Cedric smiled.

He stroked his hair, smiling softly as Ricky played with his bangs.

"I thought you didn't like children," Sofia smiled, witnessing the adorable sight. "You didn't smile at me when we first met."

"Babies are different. They have a charm to them that not even I can resist," Cedric grinned.

"I remember how much fun we had when Amber was turned into a baby," Sofia grinned, "And don't worry; I won't tell anyone you were singing that song...On the good ship Lollipop!"

Cedric gasped. "Just be thankful that Ricky doesn't know what we're talking about!"

"I know, Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled. "We never told anyone about that spell, and we never will."

Ricky giggled, clapping his hands before he was put down and saw the sparkles from Cedric's wand again.

He tried to catch one and thought he had before they faded from view, having him start to cry.

"Ricky, it's okay," Sofia cooed, unfastening her amulet for a moment and hold the beloved object in front of him. "My amulet has magic too."

Ricky giggled as Sofia put it back on, and as she looked at his stuffed kitty, she said, "I wish to be a cat!"

When he saw Sofia turn into a kitty, Ricky smiled as he reached out and stroked her fur. He clapped his hands as Sofia turned back to herself.

"Shall we dance some more, Ricky? Or would you like a story?" Sofia smiled.

Ricky cooed, and as she watched Cedric magically produce some music, she picked him up and danced him around the room.

It was fun having a little dance partner who giggled happily and tried to put his hands on her shoulders like Sofia imagine him sometimes seeing Bobby Lee do with Nell.

Being raised within the castle walls had him learn quickly which Sofia couldn't help but smile about, stroking Ricky's hair.

Sofia also read a few stories from the same book she'd read to Amber when she had been turned into a baby. She still had the copy that Cedric had made her, and she sometimes let Nell borrow it to read to Elena and Gabby at bedtime.

As he listened to Sofia reading, Cedric noticed that Ricky was flapping his hands like Elena did. "Sofia, I do hate to interrupt you, but I've noticed that Ricky flaps his hands like Elena. You don't suppose..."

"Don't worry," Sofia smiled, "I asked Nell and Bobby Lee the same thing, and they told me that Ricky's not autistic, but he likes copying what Elena does."

"Like her mini me?" Cedric grinned.

"Exactly. He'll probably still be her mini me when he starts walking and talking," Sofia smiled.

"Miss Helen and Robert will have their hands full then," Cedric smirked playfully. "Boys are a little more energy filled than girls."

"Don't we know it," Sofia smirked, recalling how she, Cedric, and Amber had chased James all over the castle when he had been turned into a baby.

"Oh yes," Cedric smirked, recalling the event as well. "But at least Ricky's younger than James when it happened to him, so he can't run all over the place!"

Ricky cooed at the mention of James before he started babbling, tugging on Sofia's hair.

"No Ricky. We don't do that!" Sofia laughed nervously, gritting her teeth.

Ricky smiled up at her, letting go of Sofia's hair and hugging her.

"That's right, Ricky," Sofia smiled. "We like hugs, not tugging on hair."

"Tugging on hair can hurt," Cedric added, stroking Ricky's hair. "Would your kitty like it if you tugged on his fur?"

Ricky whimpered at the thought. He loved kitties, he never wanted to hurt them.

"I think he gets what you said," Sofia assured Cedric as Ricky looked at her amulet.

"Everything's all right, Ricky," Cedric smiled as he took up his wand again. "We're glad you're learning not to tug on hair. But that's enough sad feelings. Shall we make some more sparkles for you?"

Ricky smiled and clapped his hands at the idea. The lights were pretty to watch, even if he couldn't hold them.

He giggled as the sparkles danced around him, trying to catch one of them.

"Mister Cedric you're making it easy for him to catch one?" Sofia grinned.

"I don't want him upset again. He's usually a happy little guy," Cedric smiled, musing her hair.

"Good idea," Sofia smiled, making Ricky's kitty fly around. "Come on, Ricky! Your kitty friend wants to catch the sparkles too!"

Ricky clapped his hands and giggled at his kitty trying to catch the sparkles.

"If only Nell and Bobby Lee were here to watch this," Sofia added, "They always loved seeing Elena and Gabby try to catch the sparkles, and they'd love seeing Ricky try now!"

"I'm sure they'll have plenty of times to do so," Cedric assured.

"You think so?" Sofia wondered.

"Oh yes," Cedric smiled. "I've made the sparkles appear to cheer Gabby up following Rex biting her and when she started her physical therapy, and I made a sort of timer with the sparkles for Elena to help her relax when she has a meltdown."

"I think Bobby Lee tried to catch them a few times with the girls," Sofia giggled, recalling how Bobby Lee would lift the girls up so they could try and reach the pretty lights.

"Robert is the childish one when it comes to his kids," Cedric smirked. "A responsible adult one moment before laughing and making noise the next."

"I think Nell's had her moments as well," Sofia smiled.

"Is that so?" Cedric asked, seeing the sparkles fading and took Ricky in his arms.

"Oh yes," Sofia smirked. "She sits in on James' writing sessions, she takes the ideas they share, and she uses them to help with the girls."

"You've often said that James has always wanted a brother," Cedric smirked, recalling how he'd sometimes watch Bobby Lee playing with James as he tried to work on something.

"Bobby Lee does see James as the younger brother he never had," Sofia smiled.

"I still remember him as a little boy. Bright eyed and in a way like you," Cedric smiled, hearing Ricky babble happily. "Robert helped my confidence somewhat but not to where you have."

"He helped me when I first became a princess. It was after the dance class disaster. I was so angry with Amber that I ran to where the guards worked. Bobby Lee saw me and excused himself," Sofia recalled with a smile. "I think he was around thirteen then."

"That's right," Cedric agreed. "He put on one of the guards' favorite songs and danced with you. He even invited James, who came out to check on you, to join you."

"He also wanted James to open up more about singing," Sofia remembered, pulling Ricky into a hug, "He knew James only did it in his room, but he wanted him to sing the song with him outside."

"It took some time, but James is singing around the castle, and in public again," Cedric agreed. "And I admit, he does sometimes pick some nice songs which I enjoy listening to through my crystal ball."

"I know. Dad told me about the one time you got distracted and a potion exploded," Sofia smiled. She frowned, hearing Ricky start to fuss. "What's the matter Ricky?"

"It's not like he can answer you back. He's a baby," Cedric joked with a smile. "If you could understand him like you can with animals, you would be telling me what Ricky was fussy about."

"I know, but for now I think I know what the problem is," Sofia pointed at Ricky's wet diaper. "Can you help me, please?"

"All right," Cedric agreed. "And I believe that Miss Helen said that changing Ricky is a two-person job. But at least I can make it somewhat easier." He laid Ricky down and cast a spell so he couldn't roll away. When he saw Sofia's smirk, he asked, "What? I used to cast that spell on James all the time when he was that age so he wouldn't roll away! Amber, of course, didn't need it as much."

When the spell was lifted, Sofia asked, "Would you like to go zoom-zoom like Zoomer now, Ricky?"

Ricky giggled as Sofia gave him his black and gray stuffed jaquin and Cedric made them fly around the room.

"If Miss Helen saw this, she would freak out," Cedric admitted as Ricky giggled over him and Sofia. "She's very protective with this little one."

"Elena would want a chance to fly too," Sofia smiled before Ricky was put down. "Gabby wouldn't like it as much."

"Miss Elena would only be able to fly if she doesn't get sick while in the air," Cedric smiled, having Ricky land in his arms.

"Oh yes," Sofia murmured, recalling how sick Elena had gotten when she took her for a ride on Minimus a few days ago. "But when we went to Avalor, she did all right."

"True, and everyone does get over airsickness or seasickness in their own time," Cedric agreed, remembering how sick he always got when he first learned how to ride a broom, which was of course before the incident. He remembered how Cordelia had sat with him until he stopped feeling nauseous, then later how she used to practice with him until he could ride a broom without getting sick.

Ricky cooed, playing happily with Cedric's bangs before he started petting them with his hands.

"Silly Ricky! They're not kitties!" Sofia giggled, taking him in her arms.

"Oh sure mine aren't but yours are?" Cedric smirked.

"Everyone does love kitties," Sofia smiled, "Even Dad! I know, he's allergic, but that doesn't mean he can't watch us play with them!"

"And he's all right with your plush kitties," Cedric agreed. "But he does have one of his own."

"That's right! Regent!" Sofia smiled, recalling the blue and gold stuffed jaquin Roland had "adopted" in Avalor along with everyone else. "I'll have to ask Queen Elena if she can send you one with her next letter!"

"That's all right, Sofia," Cedric chuckled. "Like the girls share Robert's lamb, you and I can share yours."

"Mister Cedric, you should know by now that when I get an idea, I carry it out," Sofia giggled. "I'm going to write her a letter, and soon you'll have another friend in your workshop helping with your potions!"

"Oh, very well," Cedric sighed in mock defeat.

Ricky giggled at the mention of kitties, reaching for Sofia's amulet.

"That's mine," Sofia smiled, stroking his head. "But you're get a pendant when you're old enough."

"That explains how Miss Elena understands what her kitty says," Cedric grinned a little.

Ricky clapped his hands at the idea of talking to kitties, and bounced in Cedric's arms.

"You want to talk to kitties too?" Sofia smiled. "Don't worry; we'll tell you what Snow White says."

Ricky cooed before he started to yawn, putting one of Cedric's fingers in his mouth.

"You better not bite me," Cedric joked, knowing how sharp Ricky's teeth could be whenever he got a new one.

"Ricky knows sweet things when he senses them," Sofia giggled.

"Apparently so," Cedric smirked, stroking Ricky's hair with his free hand.

Ricky yawned again, reaching out for Sofia before she took him in her arms.

"You missed a nap didn't you?" Sofia smiled, rubbing his back.

"How could he? He didn't even fuss," Cedric smirked.

"Well, maybe we'd better put him down, just in case," Sofia smiled, "We wouldn't want him to get cranky."

"You're right, of course," Cedric smiled. "The last thing we need is a cranky infant waking us up at all hours of the night!"

"Oh Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled happily. "Ricky's not a newborn anymore."

"It's better to be safe than sorry Sofia," Cedric grinned, musing her hair. "We better get this little guy to Miss Helen."

"And hopefully we won't have to hear that wonderfully annoying graduation song," Sofia smirked much to Cedric's surprise. "What? It gets in my head too."

"Don't worry, Sofia; the song that Ricky has to do when he graduates will be just as annoying...if not worse!" Cedric chuckled.

"Don't say that!" Nell pleaded, coming in to see how everyone was doing. "I don't think James or Robert could handle another song like that!"

"And neither can you it seems," Cedric smiled in amusement.

"I tolerate it for the girls," Nell smirked, stroking Ricky's hair. "How did you enjoy being with Cedric and Sofía sweetheart?"

"It was wonderful," Sofia smiled. "We played; Mr. Cedric cast his sparkles, which Ricky loved as much as the girls when they were his age; we made Zoomer fly, which he really loved," she paused and sang, "Zoomer went zoom-zoom!"

Ricky giggled and bounced in Nell's arms. He loved seeing his kitty fly around, but he wanted to see the pretty sparkles again.

Cedric, seeing him looking at his wand, made the sparkles appear. "There you go, Ricky," he smiled.

"Come on sweetie. Catch the sparkles!" Nell smiled, stroking his hair.

Ricky tried to catch the sparkles, squealing happily when he thought he caught one.

"You did it Ricky!" Sofía cheered as the sparkles started to fade, handing him Zoomer.

Ricky squealed as Sofia made Zoomer nuzzle him. "Yay Ricky!" she made the little jaquin say.

Ricky hugged his kitty, but he soon yawned, snuggling close to Nell.

"You didn't get much of a nap, did you?" Nell smiled. "We'll have to fix that."

"You read him a story and I'll hold Ricky in my arms," Sofía offered.

"If he doesn't try to eat your amulet first," Cedric mused, walking behind them.

"Ricky tried to bite your amulet?" Nell chuckled.

"We stopped him," Sofia smiled. "But I'll have to be careful when I hold him now, since I don't want him biting it, or possibly choking on it."

"I don't think he'll choke on it, Sofia, but I know you'll be careful," Nell smiled.

As Nell started telling him a story, the sparkles from Sofia's amulet had caught Ricky's eye before putting the necklace in his mouth.

Sofia tried to get him off, feeling baby drool come on contract with the amulet but didn't have the heart to, not wanting to upset him.

At least his sisters hadn't gained any teeth when they had claimed her amulet as something to drool on.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Nell smiled, "A little soap and water, and the drool will come right off."

"I know," Sofia smiled. Ricky started to fall asleep as she gave him to Nell. "Elena and Gabby did it too."

"I think we have a page in their baby book with you, your amulet, and Elena trying to eat it," Nell smiled, musing her hair.

"And we'll put that in Ricky's, too," Sofia smirked. "But maybe I should try to move now, since I need to write a letter."

"No problem," Nell smiled, helping Sofia get up. When she heard Ricky start fussing a little, she gave him Zoomer. "There you go, buddy."

Ricky cooed softly, and started chewing Zoomer's wings as he fell asleep.

"At least the girls know to be quiet during his nap," Sofia smiled, walking out of the nursery.

"They do," Nell smiled. "Though it's hard for Elena when she's excited. But if Ricky starts to cry, she runs to the nursery, picks him up, and sings him a song as an apology."

"I've noticed," Sofia smiled, recalling that she'd hear Elena singing a song to Ricky that James had sung to her and Gabby. "They both love the kitty songs James sings."

"Yes they do," Nell smiled, humming one of Ricky's favorite kitty songs as she carried him to his crib. "Elena loves following James around and singing a kitty song with him."

"And Ricky will be doing the same one day," Sofia cooed, watching as Ricky went to sleep.

"It's a shame babbling isn't counted as singing," Nell smirked, putting a finger to her lips. "Let's have a sleeping Ricky lie. He's had a fun day with you two Sofia. But you wouldn't mind looking after him or the girls again anytime soon?"

"No problem, Nell," Sofia smiled. "Whenever you need me to babysit Ricky, Elena, or Gabby, just let me know."

"I will," Nell smiled.


End file.
